Aurelian
by lvnalovgood
Summary: Wanneer twee jaar na de oorlog een onbekend jongetje plots in het Nest verschijnt, wordt het trio hun leven helemaal op z'n kop gezet. Hij komt met nieuws van een toekomstige oorlog, die de wereld voorgoed zou veranderen. Naoorlogs leven in de toverwereld is nooit meer hetzelfde. (Original English version by BittyBlueEyes: /s/6590337/1/Aurelian)


Een zachte 'plop' klonk doorheen de donkere en kille nacht, gevolgd door korte, scherpe ademhalingen. De vrouw, die zojuist uit het niets was verschenen, keek snel om zich heen en liet uit opluchting dat ze helemaal alleen was een onderdrukte snik ontsnappen. Wel ja, bijna alleen. De vrouw keek neer naar het kleine trillende kind in haar armen, zijn angstige ogen en licht bruine haar blonken in de maneschijn, en ze hield hem wat steviger vast. Na enkele seconden rust, begon ze terug lopen, ook al ging het moeizaam, terwijl ze het jongetje stevig tegen haar borst gedrukt hield.

"Mama?" piepte het jongetje onzeker.

"Shh…" fluisterde zijn moeder tegen de bovenkant van zijn hoofdje, haar ademhaling stootte wolkjes uit in de ijskoude lucht. Het terrein om hen heen was donker en doodstil, ze kon enkel een uil horen krassen in de verte. De vrouw versnelde noch vertraagde haar tred toen ze een groot en scheef huis zag opdoemen, ze huiverde en snikte opnieuw, maar deze keer uit opluchting.

De kleine jongen hing aan zijn moeder, ongemakkelijk op een neergaand in haar armen, en durfde geen klank meer uit te brengen. Ook al was hij nog jong, hij voelde zijn moeders angst en het maakte hem stil. Hij keek naar het huis voor hen en dan weer over zijn moeders schouder, waar ze zelf de hele tijd overheen keek. Hij keek om te zien of ze zouden verschijnen; ze verwachtte dat ze zouden komen, hen zouden volgen, maar voorlopig was het enige wat te zien waren iemands voetsporen in de sneeuw.

Omdat ze haar tijd niet wou verspillen met gefrunnik aan handgrepen en sloten, wees de vrouw met haar toverstok naar de deur en blies hem uit zijn scharnieren.

"Mama?" weende het jongetje uit angst.

"Shh… shh… Het is in orde, liefje." antwoorde de moeder terwijl ze over de drempel de donkere keuken instapte. Ze keek om zich heen, haastig haar omgeving in zich opnemend. Het zicht van de omgekantelde tafel, omgegooide stoelen en de gebroken vaat brak haar hart en gaf haar een ongemakkelijk gevoel van eenzaamheid en verlorenheid, maar ze kon zichzelf niet toestaan om op dat moment over zulke dingen na te denken. Ze struikelde voorwaarts over een stoelpoot waaraan haar mantel was blijven haken, maar slaagde erin snel terug recht te komen. Daarna haalde ze in schokjes adem terwijl ze de jongen op de vloer voor haar neerzette, ze greep naar haar zij en leunde tegen de muur naast het haardvuur.

"Mam, het is zo donker…" Pruilde de jongen terwijl hij rondkeek in de lege kamer. Een krachtige windvlaag blies door de schouw en deed een beetje as opwaaien in een spiraal. De jongen nam nog een stap dichter naar z'n moeder. "Mam, ik ben zo koud, en nat."

De vrouw lichtte het topje van haar toverstok op en keek droevig neer naar haar pruilende kleuter. Er was niets dat ze niet gedaan zou hebben voor hem, maar als je het dan bekeek was er niet veel dat ze _kon_ doen voor hem…

"'t Is bloed, mam. 't Is bloed…" realiseerde de jongen toen hij zijn hand opstak zodat de vrouw het kon bekijken. Hij keek neer naar zichzelf om te zien dat ook zijn mantel ermee bedekt was. "Heb jij pijn, mam? Jij pijn?"

"Mama komt wel in orde," antwoorde de vrouw terwijl ze probeerde haar tranen te verbergen. Ze sloeg haar mantel dichter om haar zij, zodat de bloedstroom wat zou minderen en om haar wonde te verbergen voor het doodsbange kind. "Maar daar hebben we nu geen tijd voor." De vrouw gleed op haar knieën zodat haar ogen op dezelfde hoogte waren als die van hem. In die ogen staren zorgde voor een draaiend pijnlijk gevoel in haar buik. Die ogen… net dezelfde als die van z'n vader.

"Ze komen, niet?" Weende hij zachtjes. Door zijn hartverscheurende blik, kon de vrouw haar tranen niet langer verbergen.

"Ja, liefje, maar alles komt goed. Je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken om hen." De vrouw reikte naar iets in haar mantel en trok een opgeplooid paars kledingstuk tevoorschijn. Hij keek toe hoe zijn moeder het pakje opendeed en hoe er een vreemd-uitziende halsketting verscheen.

"Wat is dat, mama?" Vroeg hij toen ze het over zijn hoofd deed.

"Het gaat je naar een plek brengen waar de enge mensen je niet kunnen vinden," antwoorde ze. Het jongetje knikte als teken dat hij het begreep. De vrouw keek droevig naar hem en probeerde op haar hardste om haar emoties in bedwang te houden. "Nu… neem dit," ging ze verder terwijl ze een gehavende toverstok in z'n hand legde, "en laat het niet los. Versta je? Niet loslaten."

De jongen knikte opnieuw, tranen verzamelden zich in z'n ogen. Hij kon niet begrijpen wat er gebeurde, maar zijn moeders verborgen angst straalde van haar uit en maakte hem bang.

"Wees niet bang, Aurey. Alles komt goed met jou." Hij keek hoe zijn moeder een paar dingen in zijn zakken stak en ze bundelde hem stevig in zijn mantel en sjaal. "Kijk me aan…" De jongen zijn ogen keken opnieuw in die van zijn moeder en ze legde haar hand voorzichtig op zijn wang. "Aurelian, ik hou van jou."

Een paar stille tranen gleden omlaag langs de moeder haar wangen en ze nam traag haar hand weer weg. Ze grimaste toen ze de bloederige handafdruk die achterbleef zag. Zonder woorden, nam ze de ketting rond haar zoons nek, het versiersel dat eraan hing, hing ter hoogte van zijn middel. Ze hield het stukje in haar handpalm en staarde naar de kleine zandloper in het midden van de drie ringen. Ze hield de buitenste ring vast en begon het dingetje rond te draaien. De kleuter keek met ontzag toe en hief zijn hand op om het aan te raken.

"Nee, niet aanraken," zei de moeder lichtjes vermanend, nog steeds tellend hoe vaak ze draaide. Ze hapte naar adem toen ze hoorde dat de stilte werd verbroken door het vertrouwde geluid van verschijnselen. Haar tijd was op. "Ik hou van jou, Aurelian!"

Drie gemaskerde mannen vlogen door de open deur waardoor zij binnen waren gekomen. De jongens ogen werden groot van schrik.

"AVADA K-"

De jongen zag hoe zijn moeders hand van het draaiende prulletje afgleed en ze verdween, samen met de wereld om hem heen.


End file.
